dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Thracian Aizawa
62ac9fdb62c66becbe8fc090f4f84a75.jpg 38d16f0143c71bdaec5a9e306549d722.jpg 5a6261caff8e0ecd57a376f7efa0b8d8.jpg Appearance Thracian possess greasy black hair tight in a ponytail which reveals his thin, radiant face. He is known for his piercing gray eyes, and his charming demeanor. He stands elegantly among others, despite his hefty frame. There's something alluring about him, perhaps it's his painful past or perhaps it's simply a feeling of indifference. But nonetheless, people tend to follow him. He is always seen wearing sleeved, leather jackets. The sleeves of his jacket are a loose fit and reach down to his hands, they're decorated with a single thread lining from top to bottom. The reason for his sleeves being so long is because he holds a hidden blade within his sleeve which is about 6.5 inches. The jacket has a deep, round neckline which reveals part of the refined shirt worn below it and is worn with a dark cloth band, which is held together by an intricate knot. The cloth band is slightly decorative, but mostly there to hang things from. His pants are simple and incredibly wide and reach down to his hard leather shoes. The shoes are made from a very uncommon leather, but are otherwise quite simple.] Behavior/Personality It's hard to describe a complex person like Thracian, but two things you'll never forget are that he could be deceiving and abrasive. That's without even stating he's also difficult, dishonest and disruptive, but at least they only show in smaller doses and mixed with behaviors of being flexible as well. But focus on his as this is what he's often scorned. Plenty of days have been ruined because of this and his deviousness, which plenty have been a witness to. Nobody's perfect of course and Thracian has a range of flaws to deal with too. He is brilliant and utterly devious. Call it genius, call it virtual omniscience, but he is always seem to know what everyone else is planning at any given moment and makes them play right into his hands, and exactly how to arrange the game so he win even when they have been defeated. He is also a smooth operator. Thracian always have a backup strategy and never lose their cool. Even if on the remote chance something happens that wasn't in their plans, you'd never know it from his actions. Thracian has a goal, He is not going to stop until he completed it, whatever it is. To that end he will do anything. He'll move heaven and hell. Despite his choice of tactics, He is rarely if ever pointlessly cruel. He is also charismatic, often charming, his personality is like a physical force. People tend to like him, sometimes even when they know they aren't on their side, and even those who hate his guts have to admit respect. Even when at his darkest, Thracian have traits which one can't help but admire. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: The Taisei Rank: Oyabun 'Fighting Style' 'Weapon of Choice' Becky & Ellie b943ea8ff4398048ac8398379593e843.jpg bd539e5b34b4e00ebe00905437717b76--air-force-dutch.jpg Thracian possess a pair of Twin Uzi's which he named Becky & Ellie, his pair of .45 ACP Uzi uses a 16- or 22-round magazine, while Eliie uses .45 ACP Micro Uzi, Mini Uzi used a 12-round magazine Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Thracian was raised in Kamagasaki, Osaka also known as Airinchiku it's Japan's largest slum. It's home to a large number of homeless and day labors who have no permanent address but live in flophouses in the area. As any underdog background goes he started with nothing and almost died with nothing. Because of his families finance he was forced to work odd jobs with the Yakuza when he was very little, him and his brother Genji were muscle men for the numbers 8-9-3(Yakuza). Even because of their age they were forced to bare tattoo's to repent themselves to the family. In order to protect and save his own family outside of the Mob, Genji and Thracian was forced to leave their family for the high numbers. All of their funds was sent to his father and mother and baby sister, or so they thought. Their boss Mr. Lee believed their family was a distraction to his endgame. And he knew once his family moved out of Kamagaski he knew they would also want their freedom. So he used Thracian, He joined just as the two largest families in the Yakuza were going to war, the Mito's vs the Hitachinaka they both held about 25,000 men. It was Needless to say, a war between the two could be devastating on city streets. Lee felt he could use this as his advantage in order to claim both families for himself. So he waited, he waited for the two families finally gathering when they were calling war between one another. Thracian and his brother Genji were the two Gunmen in charge of taking both of the headmen Genji was well ready and able to make his target while Thracian.. He was captured. The Clans were never going to war, instead Lee operated an entire fold to get both Genji and his brother arrested by paid Police. They were sent to Ichihara Prison for many months. While his brother was being tortured, Thracian was left in their cell with the corpse of their cellmate, who had been left to rot by their captors. Once Genji had returned from being tortured, Thracian took the opportunity to rip out dead mans ribs to be used as weapons against their guards, with Thracian promising they would survive. When Genji returned they killed their captors and escaped. Thracian's Knowledge This sub category list's the qoutes and Knowledge that Thracian has reviced from the people down below. Everything here will inform the reader on what he knows on which RPC. Please Note: Most of this information is made through RP and cannot be known that Thracian has this knowledge unless the Rper who given him the knowledge is either A. Alive or B. Was the one who gave him such knowledge. '' His Info on Danchou: #"It's going around that some of the KPD officers are getting alot more aggressive for some reason. Like really agressive. People think they're taking drugs or something, after a few weeks ago, they caught an officer on duty injecting himself with a glowing green liquid. Next thing you know, I shit you not, he lifted an entire school bus and threw it at an escaping crooks car...killed em on the spot. Something's wrong with this city man and I don't wanna stick around for it."'' #''"The man went on about how Danchou owned a black market called called the Wormhole. It was located in District two. This caused him to reach in the side to grab a sack full of money which he handed to the man."'' 'APPROVED BY' Seri Category:Gen 1 Reloaded